


The Dead of Night

by charleybradburies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Apocalypse, Canon Lesbian Character, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Demons, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Character, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Resurrection, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like she could go back to the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead of Night

“Coming, Red?”

It’s not like she could go back to the bunker. Sam and Dean would never understand.

Well, no, they would. That would be the problem. They’d understand, and they’d _hate_ it. They’d hate seeing her like this, all corrupted and dark and bloody...but _alive,_ oh, she felt so alive.

And wasn’t that what being _un_ -dead was all about?

Besides, they’d mourned her. Not that they weren’t total shit at mourning, but still. What human was left of her _wasn’t_ about to fuck up her brothers more than she already had. 

The danger-soaked soul filling the rest of her was more than willing to fuck them _over_ , though - and damn near everything else along with them.

“Wouldn’t miss the end of the world,” Charlie replies, and slides into the passenger seat of Bela’s stolen car. 

Oh, no…not when they got to roll the dice and pull the puppet strings. Not when the world was already in her hands.

Charlie's eyes flash black in the rear view mirror, and Bela drives off.


End file.
